College of Love
by lionxloverxtwilightxlover
Summary: Bella went to Harvard expecting to get her degree. Not to meet the love of her life and the best friends anyone could ever have. But Edward has a complicated relationship with his crazy ex. Will Bella and Edward last, or will Tanya unleash her wrath?
1. Prolouge

Here I am sitting at Charlie and Lori's house. I'm sitting outside drawing in my sketchbook. Jessie, my younger 10 year old sister, is playing on the swing set. Already 2 weeks after the breakup. I can't believe I'm staying at Charlie's.

I could easily be in Vegas with my ex and best friends right now. But no, _she_ had to come by and take Edward from me. I can't believe he would cheat on me. But even Nazareth, PA, the old boring Nazareth Pennsylvania, is WAY better than having to confront Edward and _Tanya_.

I have to go back tomorrow… well maybe I can miss a week of college. No. Harvard would never accept that. Well maybe I could stay in a hotel. Maybe even at Carlisle and Esme's house. Wait, they're Edward's parents. Right. I already knew them so well they felt like parents to me.

Either way I have to see _her_ ugly face tomorrow. I remember how this all started. Graduation… I was so excited to leave Nazareth and couldn't wait to go to Boston. Now it has all changed. My life changed ever since graduation.


	2. Graduation

Graduation

I woke up and looked at my clock. 11:39 a. Day. Last week at Charlie's house. New life in college. College… Harvard. Oh. My. God. It's graduation day. I stood up made my bed and called Angela. My closest friend in Nazareth… well we weren't that close… but whatever. I dialed her number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello?" she said. I woke her up. Damn. I'll make it up to her later.

"Angela! It's graduation day… We're graduating in like… THREE HOURS!" The graduation ceremony was at 2:30. I was excited. WAY beyond excited. I was never excited. Well at least not this much. Wow. I was that excited to leave Charlie and his new wife Lori. Angela laughed.

"Bella! Calm down! I'll head over to your house so we can start getting ready! I'll bring Jessica along too." she said. I could hear her scrambling on the other side of the line.

"Okay. Be here soon!" I said.

"Bye!" and she hung up.

"Bye… Wait! Jessica?" I said to myself. Oh well.

Wow. Graduation. Harvard. Bacon… I could smell bacon. Lori was cooking. I liked Lori's cooking, but it wasn't the same with her cooking. I was the main provider of food before Lori. But I'm happy Lori is here so Charlie won't starve while I'm away at Harvard. Before I went down I decided I wanted to take a shower. I walked to the hallway closet. I grabbed a towel and my robe. I closed it and walked over to my bathroom. Yes, my bathroom. That would change. Ever since we had moved in with Lori I had my own everything. Bathroom. Bedroom. I barely saw Charlie in this big house. Of course I would never tell Charlie that I hated the extra space or we would pack up and go live in a box if Charlie thought that would make me happy, and Lori being the 'sweetheart' she was, she would agree.

I continued. I turned on the lights. I started the nice warm water. I undressed and got in the shower. I stood in the steaming water for at least 10 minutes. I soon remembered the time.

Angela was going to be here soon, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Soon enough I grabbed the shampoo and took a quick 5 minutes to finish up. The water was getting cold anyway.

As I got out of the shower I grabbed my towel. I dried my body and my hair. I put on my robe and proceeded to my room. I opened my closet. Of course a walk-in closet and I couldn't help roll my eyes every time I walked in here.

I continued looking, and there in glory was my graduation. It was amazing. It was a gold and ivory color. It had a white bow. The back was lace up. This dress was much more glamorous to what I usually wore. I had gold flats that would really look good. I was excited.

_Ding-Dong_

"I got it!" I screamed. _Crap._ Clothes. I put on my underwear, socks, and bra. I grabbed my regular sweatpants and t-shirt and threw those on. I ran out of my room. I forgot about the wood floors just being waxed. _Thump!_

"Oh my god, Bella!" I heard Angela scream. I couldn't help but smile at Angela's face, and Jessica's attempt not to laugh.

"It's all good. Happens all the time," I giggled. If it wasn't such a great day I probably would have s**worn** a couple of words.

"God, Bella. Way to give Angela a heart attack," Angela said with a huge smile on her face. I didn't understand why I had never been friends with Jessica.

"Gosh what is wrong with your hair? Man, we have a lot of work to do. Do we need to go find you a dress?" _Oh. Right!_ I thought. _She a bitch._

"Are you kidding my nails are horrible, that'll be the worse one to fix," said. I looked at her with a huge 'Thanks!' in my smile.

"Anyway, let's go upstairs. We can see each other's dresses," Jessica said.

I lead the way to my room. We walked in silently, with a little of awkwardness in the air. Angela and Jessica started taking their dresses out of their bags. So I walked into my closet and went to get it.

I walked out and saw Jessica's dress. Sadly, it was beautiful. The white fabric looked great at the bottom. And the pink satin sash looked great with the rhinestones. **(A/N dresses on my profile) **I looked over at Angela's blue dress. It was incredible too. It was simple yet elegant at the same time. Both of them would look great.

That's when I noticed they were looking at me.

"Well? Are you going to show us the dress?" Jessica said. Pushy much?

I put it on my bed and started taking it out the protective bag thing that had come with it. Why couldn't they just use regular bags? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sigh coming from Lauren. I quickened my pace and got it out. I waited for a compliment or a burn. I didn't get anything so I looked up. They were both dazzled. I couldn't help but blush.

"Bella, it's beautiful! Oh my gosh, you'll look so good! You'll look way better than Lauren!" This was all very flattering, but it was coming out of the wrong lips.

"Wow, err, Jessica. Thanks, but I thought you were friends with Lau-"

"No! Not anymore. She's a huge bitch! Okay, so last night I met up with her at her house. We were gonna show each other our dresses, and make plans for out pedicures, manicures, hairdresser's, and all that important stuff. So I finally showed her my dress. She grabbed it and then she… she TORE IT! She said that I had stolen her dress on purpose. Of course, Angela was kind enough to go with me to buy a new one," she finished up her story. I couldn't believe she would do such a thing. Could girls actually get that dramatic over things? Wow, these are the days I was glad to be totally not involved with the cool people.

"Anyway, let's get ready guys!" Jessica said with a huge smile, "Wow! It's already 12:46!" she said. I looked over, she was right. Only 1 hour and 14 minutes left of my high school education.

"Okay, Angela we are going to dry your hair, and wave it at the ends to make have some volume. Bella, we are going to curl your hair, you'll look stunning, and as for me… I'll straighten my hair," Jessica finished up with her bossy directions.

So the next 45 minutes went by with Jessica and Angela working on my hair and make-up, Jessica doing Angela's hair and make-up, and Angela doing Jessica's hair and make-up. Then I heard Charlie come in through the front door.

"I'm home! Bella, Angela, and Jessica, you guys better be ready in fifteen minutes!" he screamed from downstairs. We ignored Charlie. We were all looking at each other in the my mirror.

"Wow, I must say we all look pretty hot." Angela said. We all giggled. Then Jessica got all serious.

"This is the last time we'll ever hang out. I mean, I'm gonna be going to L.A. Angela is going to England, for Pete's sake. Then you, Bella. You're gonna be going to Boston!" Jessica said. She truly seemed kind of sad.

"We can still see each other when we come see the 'rents," I said trying to make all of us cheer up, even though I didn't really believe it myself. We stayed silent.

"C'mon, girls! Time to go!" Charlie screamed from downstairs. We all ran down the steps. Angela with her low heels. Jessica with her high heels. Me with my flats. We ran out the door, Got in the car and drove to the ceremony, that would change our lives.

The ceremony went by like a flash. We all got our robes on, gave each other one last hug. We went and sat at our seats in alphabetical order. They started calling names. First was Jessica looked stunning, and she got some wolf whistled from the guys, and some glares from her parents, then me, Charlie and Lori were cheering their head's of. And of course I wished Renee could be here. Then went Angela, all her family stood up and applauded.

Then everything ended. Everyone was hugging, crying, laughing, smiling, and taking photos. I took some photos with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Everyone looked happy. Then everyone had to leave.

Angela was leaving tomorrow for England. I was leaving in 2 days to look for new dorm buddies ever since I found out my room mate was a freaky punk or Goth girl who smelled like smoke. I had met her couple of weeks ago. Jessica was going to LA today with Mike who was also going there.

I said goodbye to all the people I had to share my childhood with. The people I had to deal with for so long. The people who hadn't bothered to be real friends to me. The people I just noticed I never liked that much. Wow. I'm getting sad over this? When I could be leaving early for Boston?

"Charlie, I think I might head over to Boston today," I said.

"Are you sure kiddo?" he said. His arm was around Lori.

"Definitely, I really have to find a dorm. If I don't I'll have to drive up to Boston every day to go to college," I smiled at my stupid statement. Charlie and Lori chuckled.

"Okay, Bells. We'll drive you home, and then you can get stuff packed. You'll be on your way. How far away is Boston? It's already 4:30," Lori said.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get there around 9:30, but I can drive well enough in the dark. No worries," I said. I smiled so they would trust me enough.

"Okay, Bells. Let's go!" Charlie said. We all walked over back to the car got in and headed for home… Well, Charlie and Lori's house.


End file.
